Detective conan Un caso en la pasarela de moda
by Erk92
Summary: Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara y Yukiko kudo asisten a un desfile de moda. Tras acabar este encuentran el cadaver de una persona ¿Lograra Conan descubrir que paso?. Siento no ser muy concreto pero no quiero desvelar nada.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic, lo unico que espero es que alguien lo lea. Por cierto, los personajes no me pertencen a mi sino a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 1**

Conan se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del sillón intentando no hacer ningún ruido que delátese su presencia. Ahora se cobraría todos esos comentarios sarcásticos sobre su persona. Ya alcanzaba a ver una parte del cabello del objetivo por encima del mueble. Parecía estar distraída, bien, eso le convenía, ese era el momento perfecto para su venganza.

- Kudo, ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío? – Definitivamente, lo suyo no era el espionaje. ¿Cómo podría haberlo descubierto? Ni siquiera parecía haberse movido del sitio, así que era imposible que lo hubiese visto, no desde su posición. Seguro que estaba siempre alerta, parecía que todavía no lograba comprender que ahora que ya no estaba en la organización, no era necesario estar siempre ojo avizor.

-¿Sabes Haibara? Deberías relajarte, te vendría bien – Le comentó Conan sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

Haibara solo le echo una mirada que decía ¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo? antes de seguir leyendo la revista que llevaba en las manos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Conan suspiró, esa mujer, aunque tuviera temporalmente cuerpo de niña, seguía sin inmutarse ante nada. Aunque bien era cierto que se alteraba bastante en cada enfrentamiento con la organización, eso no contaba. Cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento de ellos también lo haría, sobretodo sabiendo de lo que eran capaces.

- ¿Y el profesor Agasa? – preguntó Conan. Le extrañaba que no estuviera en casa, apenas eran las once de la mañana y el profesor no es que fuese de los que se levantaban temprano.

Se ha ido hace una hora, tenía un congreso de científicos. Ha dicho que volvería en un par de días. – Conan se abstuvo de preguntarle si estaría bien sola en casa, conociéndola seguro que le lanzaba una de esas gélidas miradas y decía algo como ¿Crees que soy una princesita que no puede valerse por si misma, kudo? Y bien sabía él que si que podía hacerlo. Es más, estaba seguro de que era ella quien cuidaba del profesor y no al revés como todo el mundo creía.

El timbre sonó. Conan miro a Haibara pero esta no tenía ninguna intención de ir a abrir la puerta, es mas, ni siquiera había desviado la mirada de la revista. "Oye, oye, ¿Acaso piensa que soy su mayordomo? Si ni siquiera vivo en esta casa…" pensó Conan resignándose a tener que ser él el que abriera la puerta. Una mujer joven lo abrazó nada mas lo hizo.

- Shin-chan, que alegría verte. Que mono eras de pequeño… - Conan intento sin éxito soltarse de la presa de su madre. A veces parecía que olvidaba que en realidad era un adolescente y no el niño que aparentaba ser.

- Mama ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu no estabas en America con Papa? – No sabía que estaba haciendo su madre allí, solo esperaba que no fuera alguna de sus locuras, la ultima vez, ella y su padre se hicieron pasar por una pareja de ancianos para espiarle y ver su vida en el día a día. ¿Es que no era más fácil preguntarle y ya esta? Mujeres, podía descifrar cientos de enigmas diferentes, pero nunca conseguiría comprenderlas. Una risa disimulada lo saco de su trance. Haibara estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mano escondiendo su sonrisa, al parecer encontraba divertido la situación en la que estaba.

Yukiko le soltó y puso una cara de enfado - ¿Acaso una madre no puede ir a visitar a su hijo cuando quiera? – La risa de Haibara ya no era tan disimulada, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. – No es eso mama, es solo que me parece raro – Realmente era extraño, le extrañaba y le preocupaba casi a partes iguales. Cualquier cosa se podía esperar de Yukiko Kudo.

- Da igual. Me han invitado a un desfile de moda así que he aprovechado para pasar a verte y de paso invitar a Ai-chan a venir – Yukiko se giro hacia Haibara y le preguntó - ¿Qué me dices Ai-chan? Se que te gusta la moda, ¿Qué te parecería venir conmigo? – Haibara se sorprendió, le caía bien esa mujer, era muy amable y divertida, pero nunca pensó que la invitaría a ir a algo así. Una vez se repuso de la sorpresa asintió con la cabeza – Claro, voy a cambiarme, en un segundo estoy lista.

Yukiko se giro ahora hacia su hijo - ¿Tu que dices Shin-chan? ¿Dejarías ir a dos mujeres solas sin ninguna protección? – Conan sabia muy bien que ninguna de las dos necesitaba protección

-Si, si… yo también voy – "Total, no tengo nada mas que hacer"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si lo han leido dejen reviews por favor, no les cuesta mucho tiempo y a mi me motivan para seguir escribiendo


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de la historia

**Capitulo 2**

Llegaron pronto al edificio donde se celebraba el desfile. Yukiko les había dicho que era porque tenía una cita allí con la directora de la marca que patrocinaba el evento, pero Conan creía sinceramente que habían llegado temprano a causa de la temeraria conducción de su madre. Después de tantos años uno pensaría que ya debía de estar acostumbrado a la conducción de alta velocidad, pues eso era lo que hacía su madre, pero todavía se le ponía el corazón en un puño cada vez que su madre tomaba las curvas, pero era comprensible porque Yukiko no conducía, volaba bajo. En cuanto bajo del coche estuve tentado de besar el suelo, pero se contuvo, su madre le regañaría por hacer tonterías y ya tenía suficiente con el mareo como para aguantar un dolor de cabeza.

Caminaron hacía el edificio. No tendría mas de dos plantas, pero era realmente grande, desde su posición podía apreciar unos grandes ventanales situados en el techo que lo hacían verdaderamente hermoso. Unas escaleras terminaban en un par de grandes puertas de alta calidad que se encontraban abiertas para que los invitados entraras.

Yukiko pareció reconocer a alguien y se encamino hacia un lateral de la entrada donde se encontraban dos mujeres discutiendo acaloradamente, incluso antes de llegar ya oían sus voces.

- ¡Hare lo que quiera, soy una superestrella y puedo trabajar donde me de la gana, ¿Te enteras Yoko?¡ - Conan reconoció a la mujer que acababa de gritar. Era Yumie Yamane, una modelo japonesa de actualidad. Tenía veinte años, con el pelo moreno suelto, no muy alta, de rasgos delicados y ojos hermosos, en verdad era una preciosidad, pero por lo que deducía Conan al verla y oírla, la fama se le había subido a la cabeza.

La otra mujer era Yoko Hyodo, la diseñadora que, con tan solo treintaitrés años, ya poseía una reconocida marca de ropa. Era una mujer de estatura media, con el pelo negro azabache recogido en un moño y de ojos claros.

- Pero no te olvides que es gracias a nosotros que eres una superestrella. Tenemos un contrato y debes cumplirlo – Replicó Yoko, que parecía bastante molesta. Yumie no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y entro al edificio. Yukiko se acerco hasta Yoko y la saludo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas? – Yoko negó con la cabeza al oírla – No es nada, solo que algunas jovencitas de hoy en día son demasiado temperamentales, pero no hablemos de eso, ¿Son estos tus hijos? – pregunto sonriéndoles a Conan y a Haibara – No, ellos son Conan-kun y Ai-chan, so son mis hijos, pero como insistieron tanto no me quedo mas remedio que traerlos - Oye, oye, fuiste tu la que nos invito a venir… pensó Conan.

- Vamos a dentro, todavía queda tiempo antes de que todo empiece así que te enseñare los camerinos. – Entraron al edificio, una pasarela cruzaba la sala casi hasta la entrada y varias hileras de sillas estaban colocadas a ambos lados, todo parecía estar preparado para cuando fuese la hora. Atravesaron el escenario y se metieron en la zona de camerinos. Yoko les condució por un pasillo ancho con varias puertas en sus laterales hasta que quedaron enfrente de una en la que colgaba una placa con un nombre: Takashi Fujita..

- Te quiero presentar al mejor estilista que he conocido nunca – Yoko abrió la puerta mostrando una habitación cuadrada, con un armario abierto de par en par con decenas de vestidos, una lámpara en el techo que iluminaba toda la estancia y en el lado opuesto a la puerta un espejo con un sillón rotatorio en el que se encontraba una modelo que un joven alto, de pelo castaño y ojos negros estaba maquillando. Al verlos dejo su trabajo y se les acercó sonriendo.

- Me llamo Takashi, encantado de conocerlos – Casi al instante sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa - ¿Tu eres Yukiko Kudo verdad? Soy un gran fan suyo –

Mientras los tres adultos continuaban hablando, Conan y Haibara inspeccionaron la habitación hasta que la modelo que se encontraba sentada en el sillón los llamó

- ¿Cómo os llamáis pequeños? Yo soy Hikari Mori, encantada – Tenía el pelo castaño y la ligera capa de maquillaje hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes. Viendo que el pequeño detective estaba demasiado entretenido curioseando todo lo que tenía alrededor Haibara respondió – Me llamo Ai Haibara y este de aquí es Conan Edogawa – Hikari se le quedo mirando un segundo y después le dijo - ¿sabes Ai-chan? Eres muy guapa, seguro que si quisieras dentro de unos años podrías ser modelo- Una risa se escucho por toda la habitación. Haibara se encaró con Conan y le susurro - ¿De que te ríes Kudo? – Conan intento contenerse, la mirada de Haibara auguraba problemas pero simplemente no podía, el imaginársela, a la científica con el corazón de hielo, andando por la pasarela y posando era demasiado.

- Conan-kun, Ai-chan, démonos prisa que el desfile esta por comenzar – La voz de Yukiko llegó justo a tiempo para librar a su hijo de la tortura.

Conan suspiró ¿Cómo me he metido aquí? Bien es cierto que no tenía nada mas que hacer pero esto es tan aburrido… Conan se revolvió en su silla intentando encontrar una posición mas cómoda y miro a ambos lados. A su izquierda de encontraba Haibara mirando a las modelos, aunque mas concretamente un bolso que llevaba una de ellas colgado de un brazo. Conan supo de inmediato que tarde o temprano tendría que comprárselo. Haibara era un artista en el chantaje y seguro que la próxima vez que le pidiera ayuda con un caso ese iba a ser el pago. A su derecha su madre estaba extasiada imaginándose lo guapa que se vería ella en esos vestidos. Mujeres, Conan negó con la cabeza, hacía mucho que había dejado de intentar entenderlas, ahora simplemente lo dejaba correr.

Tras diez minutos de contar mentalmente la cantidad de casos que había resuelto este año, pues estaba seguro de que había resuelto mas que el detective del oeste Heiji Hattori y la próxima vez que lo viera pensaba restregárselo por la cara, el público comenzó a aplaudir por lo que supuso que ya se había acabado esa sesión de tortura o "desfile de modelos" como lo llamaban algunos.

La sala se despejó rápidamente y Yukiko insistió en ir a felicitar personalmente a Yoko por su gran trabajo. Los tres se dirigieron hacia los camerinos y la encontraron a mitad de camino.

- Felicidades por el desfile, ha sido magnifico – Antes de que Yoko pudiera contestar un gran ruido se escucho desde una de las habitaciones – Es la habitación de Yumie – Intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave - ¿No tenéis una llave de repuesto? – Le pregunto Conan a Yoko – Si, esta en mi cuarto, voy corriendo – Apenas treinta segundos después estaba de vuelta con un manojo de llaves en las manos. Tras un par de intentos consiguió abrir la puerta. El gran armario de la pared se encontraba ahora en el suelo, por lo que se hacía caído, y debajo de él se encontraba atrapada Yumie. Conan se acercó y le tomó el pulso.

- Esta muerta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? En el proximo termina todo. Espero sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Conan miro a su alrededor. El resto del cuarto parecía estar en orden. Primero inspecciono el cuerpo. Yumie llevaba ropa de calle y una ligerísima capa de maquillaje por lo que dedujo que ya estaba lista para irse cuando se le cayó encima el armario.

Noto algo raro, los labios de la victima estaban hinchados y cuarteados, algo raro si se consideraba que era una modelo. Pasó el pañuelo por encima de los labios sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo miro "¿Esta manchado? Pero no se que es, será mejor que lo guarde".

Inspecciono el armario. Por lo que Yoko dijo cuando le preguntó mientras Yukiko llamaba a la policía el armario contenía en su mayoría los gorros que Yumie acostumbraba a usar después de los desfiles. Se acercó hasta las patas y las observo detenidamente. Habían sido manipuladas. Tenían marcas de herramienta por toda la base por lo que la caída del armario no había sido un accidente, aun así, dudaba de que esa fuera la causa de la muerte. Quizás si hubiese llegado a morir si no la hubiesen encontrado pero dudaba que el armario le hubiese producido mas que un par de fracturas y unas costillas rotas. Y todavía quedaba la duda de los labios de la victima.

El inspector Megure llegó a la escena del crimen y se le acercó a Conan.

- Eh, Conan-kun ¿No estará por aquí Kogoro?

- No, hoy había carreras de caballos asi que debe de estar en casa

Megure negó con la cabeza – Ese hombre no tiene remedio – Tras un suspiro comenzó a hablar

- Os hemos reunido aquí porque sois los únicos que se encontraban en el edificio a la hora de la muerte – Yoko permanecía completamente seria, Takishi miraba al suelo y Hikari parecía bastante abatida.

- El armario se ha caído debido a que alguien lo ha manipulado ¿Alguno de ustedes le guardaba rencor a la víctima? – Yoko fue la primera en hablar señalando a Hikari

- Ella estaba resentida con Yumie porque le quito un contrato importante. Una marca quería a Hikari como nueva modelo pero Yoko se interpuso y le quito el puesto – acto seguido señalo a Takishi – Y ella siempre criticaba su maquillaje hasta tal punto que Takishi incluso le amenazo un par de veces – Megure se giro hacia takishi - ¿Es cierto eso?

- Solo la amenace con dejar de maquillarla, además nosotros dos no somos los únicos que le teníamos rencor. Yumie quería romper el contrato que tenia aquí e irse a otra compañía por lo que ella y Yoko discutían a menudo – Tras decir esto Yoko comenzó a gritar - ¿Estas diciendo que yo fui quien la mato? – Takishi también estaba gritando – Solo digo que no somos los únicos que le guardaban rencor – Megure intentó calmarlos.

Mientras tanto Conan se acerco a un policia y le tiro de la pierna. Este se agacho y le puso una mano en la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres, pequeñin? – El pequeño detective hizo uso de su mejor voz infantil y le contestó – El inspector Megure dice que analiceis esto – y le entregó el pañuelo manchado con los labios de la victima – Muy bien, dile que lo tardaremos lo menos posible

Conan, ignorando la discusión que estaban teniendo Yuko y Takishi, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el espejo y el maquillaje e intento encontrar algo para aclarar sus dudas

- Aquí no hay nada que me ayude, hay algo que se me esta escapando, ¿pero que es?...

Hikari alzo la mano temblorosamente – fui yo – aunque apenas fue un susurro todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Hikari volvió a hablar utilizando el mismo tono de voz – Estaba muy ilusionada con ese contrato, pero luego llego ella y me lo arrebató. Y no contenta con ello me lo restregaba por la cara siempre que podía – Hikari se echo a llorar – Pero solo quería que no pudiera estar bien para la fecha del contrato, no quería matarla – Sus palabras sonaron ciertas a todos los presentes.

Conan se estaba desesperando, si esto seguía así culparían a Hikari por un crimen que no cometió porque ella no la había matado, de eso estaba seguro. Miró por toda la habitación y detuvo su vista en Haibara. Estaba pasándose una barra de cacao por los labios y tras sentirse satisfecha se la guardo en el bolso. Noto la mirada de Conan sobre ella - ¿Qué pasa, kudo? – El pequeño detective salió del shock y sonrió – Ya lo tengo, ya se quien es el culpable.

- Alto – la voz de Yukiko kudo sorprendió a todos incluida si misma. Yukiko se volvió y susurro - ¿Qué haces Sin-chan? ¿Qué el culpable no es Hikari? – Sshh, haz silencio y vuélvete – Megure fue el primero en preguntar - ¿Qué sucede? – He encontrado al culpable – Todos se sorprendieron - ¿Pero no había sido Hikari quien manipuló el armario? – preguntó Takishi – En efecto, pero Yumie no murió aplastada por el armario, mi teoría es que fue envenenada y la persona que lo hizo fue Yoko Hyodo – Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia Yoko esperando una respuesta

-¿Como iba yo a envenenarla? Estuve con ustedes antes de que oyéramos el ruido – Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron. Un policía entro – Aquí tiene lo que pediste inspector Megure, lo que mandaste a analizar es un veneno que se disuelve después de veinticuatro horas y no deja rastro, es una suerte de que lo encontráramos a tiempo. También encontramos restos de cacao – Megure estaba confundido, pero Yukiko le explicó – Yo fui quien pidió los análisis con la muestra que recogí de los labios de la victima. Pero el cacao no esta por ninguna parte y como Yoko no ha salido de esta habitación deduzco que lo esta escondiendo ¿Nos dejas registrar su bolso? – Yoko cayó al suelo – No hace falta – sacó la barra de cacao envenenada del bolso – Yo la mate pero se lo merecía, era una egoísta, quería traicionarme, a mi, a quien la convirtió en la superestrella que era – la voz de Yukiko la cortó – Ningún motivo es suficiente para quitarle la vida a una persona – Los policías se llevaron a Yoko a comisaría. Yukiko poso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de los dos pequeños – vámonos a casa

De vuelta en casa del profesor Agasa Yukiko se despidió de ellos – Adiós Ai-chan, otro día tenemos que hacer algo tu y yo solo para chicas y tu Sin-chan, tienes que cuidarla ¿De acuerdo? – Conan la empujó hasta la puerta para que se fuera – Si, mama, no te preocupes, yo me encargo – Una vez la saco de casa volvió al salón donde se encontraba Haibara – Así que me vas a cuidar ¿no, kudo? – la risa burlona de Haibara resonó por toda la habitación – Oh, cállate

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aqui esta el final del fic, espero que os haya gustado. Dejenme review con sus opiniones por favor.


End file.
